Gotten
by Bella-Bere
Summary: Cuando Edward le prometió a Bella que haría cualquier cosa para evitar que la alejaran de Forks; lo dijo en serio, aun cuando eso implicara tener que romper el corazón de ambos. Regalo para Kary por su cumpleaños! 25/Marzo


**Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabeza.**

***GOTTEN***

¿La felicidad podía medirse?, realmente era algo que no sabía; pero si hubiera un aparato que lo lograra, estoy seguro que cualquier medida que tuviera no le alcanzaría para poder medir el grado de felicidad que sentía en este momento.

¡Por fin!, después de de seis años de amistad y de una lucha interna por los últimos meses; por fin le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia, y ¡ella dijo que si!, me dijo que si!; no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Sabía que mi vida era Bella, que algún día después de que termináramos de estudiar ella y yo nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos igual de hermosos que ella; lo sabía aunque mis padres pensaran que aun estaba muy joven para saber eso, yo estaba seguro; no importa que tuviera apenas 16 años, no existe la edad para el amor, y yo estaba seguro que ya había encontrado al amor de mi vida y que no lo dejaría escapar.

En estos momentos en que la tenía entre mis brazos parecía un verdadero ángel, con su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, esos ojos avellana y esos deliciosos labios rojos; un poco hinchados por nuestro maratón de besos. No podía dejar de mirarla, me resultaba tan adictivo.

- Deja de verme Edward – me dijo mi precioso ángel

- No quiero – le respondí – eres tan hermosa Bella

- Basta – se sonrojo aun mas – sabes que no es cierto

- Lo es – tome su mentón en mi mano y la alce para darle un pequeño beso – eres como un ángel

- Bella no contesto nada, solo se sonrojo mas y desvío la vista hacia los arboles que nos rodeaban; estábamos en nuestro prado, recostados sobre el pasto mientras nos abrazábamos. No hablo durante un par de minutos, solo miraba los arboles y las flores.

- ¿Qué piensas? – le pregunte

- En que soy afortunada – me miro y sonrío, lo que hizo que yo también sonriera – amo tanto este lugar, no podría vivir lejos de Forks jamás, creo que simplemente moriría si eso pasara

- No tienes porque vivir en otro lado – la atraje más hacia mí – aquí podemos vivir para siempre

- Sí, eso me encantaría – sonrío tristemente – espero que se pueda cumplir

- ¿y por qué no sería así? – le pregunte

- Es solo que Sue… no, nada… olvídalo – no podía dejarlo pasar así nada mas

- ¿Sue, qué Bella? – le pregunte serio, sabía que la nueva esposa de su padre no era precisamente la mas amorosa con Bella y me preocupaba a que tantos maltratos podría someter a mi preciosa.

- Nada Edward… - me dijo mientras movía sus manos despreocupadamente

- Isabella… – le advertí y tras un suspiro contesto

- Es solo que… el otro día, la escuche… - callo un momento pero continuo – la escuche platicar con Charlie

- ¿platicar de qué?

- Acerca de la posibilidad de mandarme a un internado en Europa – me miro y yo me quede paralizado

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte casi en un grito, ¿Qué jodidos le pasaba a esa vieja? – NO!, NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!

- Tranquilo Edward – Bella me zarandeo un poco – Charlie se negó totalmente, le dijo que no le parecía lo suficientemente madura como para dejar mi casa; y que por el momento no era posible

- ¿por el momento? - nuevamente grite

- Por el momento… - me confirmo – en eso pensaba… pensaba en que no me gustaría alejarme de aquí; aquí hay tantas cosas que amo, tantos recuerdos, aquí está Renne – dije apenas en un susurro, siempre le entristecía recordar a su madre; hace tres años que había fallecido a causa de un accidente - no quiero irme.

- No lo harás mi amor – le jure – mientras yo pueda hacer algo para que te quedes aquí, ten por seguro que lo hare. Te lo juro.

UN AÑO DESPUES.

Y seguíamos igual de felices; todos los días nos veíamos en la escuela y de vez en cuando por las tardes, ya que como Charlie trabajaba Bella se quedaba bajo la supervisión de Sue y ella rara vez la dejaba salir para que nos viéramos. Pero aun así cuando mis ganas de verle superaban cualquier cosa, me llegaba a colar por su ventana; para así poder ver a mi amor.

El amor que nos teníamos aumentaba día con día, y ella cada vez se ponía más hermosa; y a veces me llegaba a costar demasiado el tratar de contenerme porque a pesar de que me habían enseñado a comportarme como un caballero y que quería que para ella y para mi nuestra primera experiencia fuera única y cuando ya estuviéramos casados. Pero a veces nuestras sesiones de besos aumentaban de intensidad y Bella me llegaba a acariciar de una manera que lo único que evitaba que yo continuara era el gran respeto que le tenía.

Y así había sido esta tarde cuando la vine a dejar a su casa; recordaba que estábamos en mi volvo y que mientras la besaba ella de un salto se acomodo en mi regazo mientras que sus pequeñas y delgadas manos tomaban mi cabello y lo jalaban logrando que un sonoro gemido saliera de mis labios; comenzó a besarme con ansia, casi con desesperación y cuando comencé a meter mi mano debajo de su blusa algo me hizo reaccionar que la solté de inmediato. Bella tras calmar su respiración me pregunto la razón de porque me separe y tras volver a tratar de explicarle mis razones y lo que podía pasar se separo de mi, obviamente frustrada; un sentimiento compartido ya que yo no estaba en mejor condición que ella. Pensé que se había molestado por que ya no quise volver a besarla con esa intensidad; bueno de hecho estaba seguro que se había molestado cuando salió de mi volvo dando un portazo sin decir adiós.

Es por eso que me encontraba aquí ahora mismo, subiendo quedamente por el árbol para no ser descubierto; para poder tratar de hablar con mi Bella y aclararle las cosas, decirle que en verdad la deseaba pero quería esperar más tiempo. Cuando llegue a la altura de su ventana, trate de esperar un momento a ver que ella estuviera adentro y sobre todo que estuviera sola; lo último que quería era toparme con Sue y ocasionarle problemas a mi Bella.

Estaba tratando de estirarme para ver dentro, cuando oí como la base de la rama sobre la que estaba parado comenzó a tronar débilmente; abrí mis ojos rápidamente y un segundo antes de que la rama cayera directo al suelo yo ya estaba saltando hacía la ventana de mi amada. Apenas y pude llegar y agarrarme del marco; cuando alce mi cabeza, me quede totalmente paralizado.

- ¿Qué carajo…? – dijo en un grito Sue que se encontraba de pie tras la ventana, yo no sabía que decir – ¡¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

- Ah… - mi boca no podía emitir más – yo…

- ¡Edward!¿dime de una vez que haces aquí muchacho? – se formo una sonrisa cínica – ah, entiendo; vienes a ver a la estúpida de mi hijastra

- ¡No es estúpida! – le grite, cuando alguien ofendía a mi Bella; la valentía me salía sola – no le puede decir eso

- Ok, ok – se puso seria – no lo es, ¿el amor te trae de cabeza no? – me sonrío

- ¿Que…? – dije sorprendido por el cambio de actitud

- Anda sube, para que la esperes aquí, ella fue por un mandado a la tienda. – me dijo mientras me extendía su brazo, yo aun la miraba escéptico pero aun así tome su mano; era eso o caerme de una altura de cinco metros.

- Bueno – me dijo mientras me ponía de pie dentro de la habitación – ahora si podemos hablar

- ¿Qué? – volví a repetir, cualquiera que me escuchara podría decir que no conocía otra palabra

- Vas a terminar con Bella – me dijo de repente

- ¿Qué? – volví a decir

- Que vas a terminar con Bella, y de preferencia hoy mismo

- Esta loca – le dije – amo a Bella, jamás la dejaría

- Mira Edward – se acerco a mí y me dio un ligero apretón en mis mejillas, yo quite su mano de inmediato – vas a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo o yo tendré que decirle a Charlie que entraste a mi casa por la ventana de Bella

- No… - si Charlie se enteraba era lo más seguro que le reclamara a mis padres o me prohibiera volver a ver a Bella en las tardes, pero definitivamente todo eso no podría impedir que yo aun saliera con ella – no lo hare, ya le dije que nada podrá hacer que me separe de ella

- Si que eres tonto muchacho – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta e inspeccionaba la habitación de Bella – ¿sabes? Me gustaría poder poner aquí mi salón de ejercicios – se me quedo mirando y sonrío – cuando Bella se vaya

- Ella no se irá – le dije mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta para salir de una vez – ni yo terminare con ella, así que será mejor que me vaya si Bella no está aquí, con permiso.

- Ella se va a ir Edward… se irá cuando le diga a Charlie que te descubrí a ti y a ella aquí en esta habitación haciendo cosas inapropiadas. – me tense cuando la escuche – se irá cuando le diga que no se ha comportado como la señorita que se que no es.

- No se atrevería – me voltee a mirarla con una mirada cargada de odio – no puede hacerle eso a Bella; ella saldrá lastimada

- Jaja – se rio cínicamente – como si me importara lo que le pueda pasar a esa mocosa; así que, quiero que termines con ella hoy mismo; o ella saldrá rumbo a Europa en el próximo vuelo.

La forma en la que me lo dijo, junto con su rostro me aseguro que ella no bromeaba; estaba seguro que se atrevería a cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a Bella de aquí. No lo había hecho aun por una falta de pretexto, pero con la estupidez que había acabado de hacer, se lo di, le di el pretexto perfecto.

¿Qué podía hacer? Yo sabía cuánto sufriría mi Bella si la alejaban de Forks, aquí estaba su madre; su padre, sus amigos, toda su vida. Ella misma decía que nunca se quería alejar de aquí; mandarla a Europa podría convertirse en su tortura, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Amaba a Bella con mi vida, pero no iba a permitir que ella sufriera de esa manera; si la llegaba a terminar estoy seguro que ambos sufriríamos y aunque a mí me dolería en el alma no estar con ella, sería menor el sufrimiento que ya no verla jamás.

No, no podía terminarla! La amaba! Pero por mi cabeza paso una imagen horrorosa; Bella y yo separados por miles de kilómetros de distancia; sin poder verla, los dos sufriendo. Si renunciaba a ella, sería yo solamente quien sufriría; ella no, ella seguiría en el lugar que ama.

- Lo hare – me voltee a ver a la peor mujer que existía en este mundo

- Muy bien Eddie – sus ojos se entrecerraron – y recuerda que no le puedes decir nada a nadie, a menos que no la quieras ver mas

- Ojala te mordieras… - la mire – para que así te pudieras matar con tu propio veneno

- Jajaja, Edward, Edward… tarde o temprano me agradecerás esto que hago por ti.

Azote la puerta cuando salí, rogaba porque Bella fuera entrando en este momento y tuviera que contarle la verdad sin parecer un loco; y lo más importante sin tener que terminar nuestra relación. No funciono.

Me fui todo el camino a casa pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y en lo que debía hacer; aun si le contaba a Bella la verdad, Sue sabría qué le dije y la acabaría mandando a ese internado; debía de terminar a Bella sin que ella supiera la razón, ¿pero cómo hacerlo?, como? Si de solo pensarlo sentía que algo se comenzaba a romper en mi interior; amaba a Bella, había planeado una vida junto a ella; como podía romper todas esas esperanzas de un momento a otro?

Cuando llegue a mi casa me pase directo a mi cuarto, necesitaba cerrar mis ojos y pensar que este día no había pasado. Justo cuando abrí mi puerta, me tope con la imagen más hermosa que había; Bella estaba sentada en mi sofá junto a la ventana mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje de fuera.

- Hola – le dije y mi corazón se contrajo instantáneamente

- Hola – me miro por un instante y sonrío, no pude evitarlo y sonreí de vuelta, después volteo a ver el paisaje de fuera – los atardeceres se ven hermosos desde aquí, anda ven a verlo

- Bella… - no podía soportar esto por mucho tiempo, me comenzaba a desmoronar – yo… - ella se levanto y tomo mi mano jalándome para sentarme junto a ella.

- Mira… - volteo mi rostro y después me abrazo, yo cerré los ojos un instante pero los abrí para ver el paisaje de afuera, se podía ver a lo lejos en las montañas; por encima de las nubes el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, dando un cielo color vainilla haciendo que los pinos de afuera, tomaran un brillo peculiar en sus ramas donde aun tenían agua de la reciente lluvia. Realmente era hermoso. La abracé con fuerza a mi pecho, mientras olía sus cabellos, un rico olor a fresias que inundo mi nariz, me encantaba

- ¿cómo llegaste hasta aca? – le pregunte en un susurro

- Sue me mando al supermercado, y aproveche para venir a verte; Esme me dijo que tu habías salido un momento, pero que podía esperarte aquí… que bueno porque si no hubiera tenido que escalar hasta tu ventana como tú lo haces.

Me tense ante lo que dijo, me recordó la plática con esa bruja, y lo que tenía que hacer.

- Discúlpame Edward – voltee a ver a Bella, que me miraba intensamente – no debí de enojarme hace rato

- Bella… - comencé a decirle, pero ella me interrumpió besándome; yo no pude oponerme y le correspondí el beso de una forma ansiosa y desesperante, este iba a ser nuestro último beso.

- Es solo que… - comenzó a decirme mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus suaves manos – me gustas mucho, y no puedo controlarme

De haber sido otro el momento estoy seguro que me hubiera reído de ella cuando me hizo esa confesión, pero ahora temía que comenzaría a llorar de impotencia en cualquier segundo. Ella me miraba intensamente y yo tuve que desviar mi mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – me dijo después de unos segundos - ¿estás bien?

- Yo… - comencé a decirle; iba a merecer el infierno después de hacer esto, me aleje de sus brazos y me levante rumbo a la cama – creo que debemos hablar

- ¿Qué pasa? – Bella estaba realmente sorprendida, la mire serio; tratando de poner una cara de poker para que ella no me descubriera – sí, claro

- Las cosas no están funcionando Bella – las palabras salían de mi boca y sentía como me iban quemando – la verdad nada está funcionando como pensé

- ¿Qué? – Bella me miraba sin poderme creer, iba a tener que lastimarla para alejarla de mí - ¿es por lo de hace rato?, Edward discúlpame en verdad; yo te juro que tratare de controlarme, ya no volveré a insinuarte nada; quiero esperar el tiempo que tú quieras esperar

- No es eso Bella – voltee a verla

- ¿entonces qué Edward? – en su voz se podía escuchar la desesperación que comenzaba aflorar – dímelo

- Que no te deseo Bella – le solté rápidamente – es por eso que no te quiero tocar… - el solo ver su rostro fue demasiado doloroso, pero tenía que continuar – pensé que iba a desearte con el tiempo, pero no causas nada en mi

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Bella comenzó alejarse de mí - ¿hay alguien más?

Me quede callado ante su pregunta, me tomo de sorpresa, no sabía que decirle; si le decía que si, ella se alejaría de propia cuenta de mi; pero ¿podría hacerlo?, podría violar de tal manera el amor que tenía por ella?

- Sí – le dije en un susurro – si hay alguien mas

- ¿la fuiste a ver ahorita? – por los ojos de Bella comenzaban a caer lagrimas, y yo respire fuertemente para evitar lo mismo

- Si – le volví a decir – le he pedido que sea mi novia, y me ha dicho que si… lo siento, no podía seguir haciéndote esto

- ¿hacerme que, Edward? – sus ojos llamearon de furia - ¡ya me lo hiciste!

- Bella, no… - vacile por un momento, no podía seguir haciendo esto

- Fuimos amigos tanto tiempo Edward… - susurro mientras sollozaba - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- No quiero perder a mi amiga Bella – le dije con la poca fuerza que quedaba

- Eres un maldito cobarde – me dijo mientras daba la vuelta – has perdido a tu novia y también a tu amiga Edward… no me vuelvas hablar en lo que te queda de vida

Azoto la puerta al salir, y yo corrí hasta allá pero me quede parado tras la puerta sin saber qué hacer, levante mis manos hacía mi cara y me di cuenta de las lagrimas que bañaban mis mejillas. Me jale el cabello desesperado y grite mientras golpeaba el piso de frustración; ¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?, ¿Cómo pude dañar al amor de mi vida de esa manera?.

No podría pedir su perdón nunca, no lo merecía; acababa de lastimar a un ángel, así que merecía el infierno.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que la alejaran de Forks; la forma en la que miraba el atardecer hace un momento me había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para poder hacerlo, ella no soportaría no poder ver otro atardecer aquí, el sufrimiento que yo sentía era poco, comparado con el que sentiría ella si la mandaban a Europa. Era mi deber el soportar el dolor de ambos.

6 meses después

Estos últimos meses fueron una tortura, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches en vela había pasado odiándome por mi cobardía. Odiando la persona en la que me había convertido y de la cual yo era el único culpable, debí de haber sido más fuerte y luchar por el amor de mi Bella.

Pero aun podía verla, en la escuela al menos; mis ojos no se despegaban de ella, en ninguna clase; siempre sabía dónde estaba a cada hora; me había vuelto el más terrible acosador que jamás ha existido. Siempre viéndola de lejos, pero nunca hablando con ella. Mentiría al decir que solo al principio me lastimaba verla con sus amigos sin poder acércame a ella, o verla morder sus labios sin poder besarla, o ver la lluvia caer sin querer abrazarla para que no se mojara.

Todos los días se habían vuelto un martirio, me encantaría poder saber que pensaba cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban; sus ojos se habían vuelto inexpresivos, me era incapaz de poder leerla y eso solo se volvía un tormento más.

Pero no podía merecer menos que eso, había hecho cosas terribles de las cuales me arrepentía totalmente; y aunque a Bella le dije que le había pedido alguien que fuera mi novia, no tuve el valor de hacerlo en la vida real. Cuando ella trato de sacarle la información a mi mejor amigo Emmett, yo le pedí que le dijera a ella que tuve novia pero que la había terminado en cuanto conseguí mi objetivo.

Jasper me pidió que le platicara que era lo que me pasaba muchas veces y a pesar de que no se lo dije, el me ayudo contándole eso a Bella. Tuve que sufrir aun más cuando me dijo que comenzó a llorar enfrente de él, inclusive Jasper se llego a enojar conmigo; pero cuando vio que sufría igual que ella, me comprendió a pesar de no saber porque lo había hecho, deseaba contarle la verdad, deseaba que alguien más supiera la razón del porque me había alejado de mi amor, pero sabía que si le decía a Jasper algo el intentaría algo para solucionar las cosas y no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que Sue sospechara cualquier cosa y mandara a mi Bella lejos.

Como se había vuelto una costumbre en mí, me encontraba mirando el atardecer desde mi ventana, viendo el cielo vainilla; recordando mi último beso con Bella, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos que no escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría, me percate de Jasper y Alice hasta que ella me dio un ligero empujón que me trajo de vuelta.

- Edward, Edward, reacciona! – casi me grito

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dije molesto, había interrumpido mis recuerdos

- Que ahora si me platicaras que es lo que ha pasado entre Bella y tú! – yo me tense al oir su nombre

- No sé de que hablas Alice – le dije, volteando a ver otra vez hacia el atardecer que ya comenzaba a desaparecer

- ¡ya basta Edward Cullen! – me golpeo – te perdone el que no me contaras por que terminaron pero ahora si quiero una explicación

- ¿pero explicación a que Alice?

- Explicación del porque Bella está a punto de tomar un avión hacia Londres

- ¡¿Qué? – grite y me levante inmediatamente

- Bella se va para allá a estudiar la universidad Edward, no me ha dicho la razón pero me imagino que serás tú.

- No, no puede – comencé a decir como loco, estaba seguro que eso de irse no era porque Bella lo quisiera, era seguro que Sue había tenido algo que ver; ella era la única que se beneficiaba con esto – no puede, yo… yo hice lo que me pidió… ella me dijo que no se iría

- ¿Qué es lo que dices Edward? – me pregunto Jasper, al parecer había hablado en voz alta - ¿Quién te dijo que no se iría?

- ¡Es que no se puede ir! – no le hice caso – no puedo creer que se haya atrevido

- ¡Edward! – me grito Jasper y yo voltee a verlo - ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡Sue! – le grite – ella me dijo que debía de terminar con Bella o que si no la mandaría a Europa. Por eso tuve que terminar con ella

- ¿Era eso? – Jasper aun estaba de pie enfrente mío, cuando pase por su lado para tomar mi chaqueta, me di cuenta que Alice tenía el celular en sus manos – ¿a dónde vas?

- ¡A buscar a Bella! – conteste rápidamente, me estaban entreteniendo y yo necesitaba verla inmediatamente – ella debe saber la verdad, la van a mandar a Europa, el trato se cancela

- Espera Edward! – me dijo Alice y yo gruñí, que no comprendía que no podía perder el tiempo – no puedes manejar así, le acabo de hablar a Emmett para que pase por nosotros

- ¡No puedo esperarlo Alice! – dije desesperado - ¡ella se va ir!

- Emmett llega en cinco minutos, y el vuelo de Bella es dentro de dos horas; si nos da tiempo de llegar – la mire furioso

- Alice tiene razón Edward – me dijo Jasper – estas alterado, te puede pasar cualquier accidente y adiós al plan de decirle a Bella la verdad

- ¡Es que no entienden! – grite – me separe de Bella para que no la mandaran, he estado lejos del amor de mi vida para que ella no sufriera por alejarse

- Edward – la forma en que Alice me hablo hizo que me callara – cálmate, gritando no vas a solucionar nada, y más cuando pudiste habernos dicho que pasaba, nosotros te podíamos ayudar

- Es que no podía decirle nadie Alice – me sentía impotente, ¿Emmett aun no llegaba? – me amenazo Sue, yo… yo debo irme

- Edward – escuche como gritaba Alice, pero yo ya iba bajando las escaleras, no podía esperar a Emmett

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – Emmett acababa de estacionar su camioneta frente a mi casa, Rosalie iba en el asiento del copiloto – recibí una llamada de Alice, dijo que era importante

- ¿puedes llevarnos a Seattle? – le dijo Alice mientras pasaba por mi lado para subirse a la camioneta

- Sí claro – Emmett contesto - ¿pero por qué?

- Para que el idiota de mi hermano recupere al amor de su vida – dijo Alice desde dentro, Jasper estaba entrando a la camioneta - ¿vas a entrar o qué? – me grito, yo corrí y me subí a la camioneta

- Bueno Edward; faltan unas horas de camino, así que empieza a platicar desde ya todo lo que paso, y desde el principio.

Me fui las dos horas platicándoles como habían sido las cosas, Emmett y Rosalie eran más amigos de Bella que míos; pero en cuanto les platique todo lo que paso, ellos también me dieron datos importantes, como el hecho de que ella evitaba encontrarme en los pasillos por que no podía soportar verme y no besarme – fueron las palabras exactas de mis amigos – ó que a pesar de que trataba de no mencionarme nunca en sus platicas, siempre la sorprendían mirándome. Mi corazón salto de emoción al oír sus palabras; era seguro que con lo que iba hacer no me iba a ganar el perdón inmediato de Bella, pero saber que ella pensaba en mi tanto como yo en ella; me hacia tener la ligera esperanza de que podría volver a estar con ella otra vez.

En cuanto Emmett paro su camioneta, salí casi volando rumbo a la entrada del aeropuerto; debía darme prisa en encontrar a Bella y explicarle que era lo que había pasado.

Comencé a buscar por las salas que se encontraban repletas de personas, comenzaba a temer que Bella ya hubiera abordado el avión; cheque los horarios de salida, y aun faltaba media hora para que despegara su vuelo; corrí hacia el andén donde iban a salir, no sabía si me seguían o no los chicos, y la verdad no me importaba; yo solo quería encontrar a Bella.

Llegue a la sala de espera del andén y mi vista recorrió todo el lugar sin poder encontrar a la chica de mis sueños; quería gritar de desesperación!, debía de encontrarla!; de repente mi vista se poso en un asiento, donde una mujer muy arreglada estaba sentada mientras su pie golpeaba el piso insistentemente y se veía las uñas de las manos decoradas por un manicure. Era Sue.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron en su dirección y la furia que se había apagado parcialmente en mi interior volvió con más fuerza, al verla tan tranquila y feliz ahí, esperando a que mi Bella se marchara. Avance hacia ella con paso determinado, en cuando se fijo en mí, una estúpida sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- Edward – dijo aparentando felicidad - ¿viniste a despedirte de Isabellita?

- ¡tú! – me acerque a ella y juro que pude ver como hasta tembló - ¡maldita bruja!

- ¿Qué te pasa mocoso? – me grito furiosa

- ¿Qué me pasa? – le grite de vuelta – mi problema eres tú!

- Mira niño, si nada mas viniste a insultarme, desde ya te digo que te vayas

- No – le espete con furia – me vas a escuchar – nunca había estado tan enojado – me prometiste que Bella se quedaría en Forks, que si la terminaba no la ibas a mandar a Europa

- ¡Estúpido! – me dijo con voz más baja, pues estábamos atrayendo miradas, como si me importara! – realmente eres estúpido Edward, pensé que alguien tan bien parecido como tú podía tener más cerebro.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – dije en un gruñido, me estaba cansando de este juego – necesito decirle la verdad

- ¿verdad?, ¿Qué verdad Edward? – se río – que Bella tenía un novio tan cobarde, que cuando lo amenace con mandar a su insulsa novia a Europa; acepto con tal de que la estúpida no sufriera? ¿Cómo si te fuera a creer?

- No me interesa, necesito hablar con ella

- Eres un cobarde Edward y Bella también lo es, idiota, yo no la estoy mandando a ningún lugar; ella se quiere ir solita – me quede estático ante sus palabras – según su diario uhmm… - hizo como si tratara de recordar – sus palabras fueron "no puedo seguir en el mismo lugar que el único amor de mi vida, Edward; sin poder estar junto a él."

- ¿Qué? – dije sin saber; no podía creer que llegara hasta los extremos de leer el diario de mi amada

- Son un par de tontos… a ti te dije el más clásico de los chantajes; y la tonta de Isabella decide irse por su propia voluntad, jajaja; la verdad no me quejo, ella solo estorba en mi casa.

- Querrás decir nuestra casa – la cara de Sue no tenia precio; se puso totalmente pálida al escuchar la voz de Charlie que se encontraba tras de ella, yo tampoco me había percatado de su presencia – y con nuestra me refiero a mi hija y a mí.

- Charlie – comenzó a decir Sue, su voz se oyó quebrada – no es lo que parece

- ¿y que es entonces Sue? – Charlie estaba realmente furioso – que por fin me he dado cuenta como odias a mi hija, de no haber sido por que estos chicos, me trajeron casi a rastras hasta aquí, nunca me hubiera enterado – voltee a ver a los chicos, que se encontraban claramente satisfechos consigo mismos.

- No, no es cierto – grito ella – es una trampa de este mocoso y de Bella, ella… ella lo planeo todo!

- ¿trampa? – susurro Charlie – de un muchacho al que chantajeaste para obligarlo a separarlo de mi hija?, la razón de que mi Bella no haya sonreído en estos últimos meses?; ¿trampa?¿De mi hija? Mi hija la que está igual de sorprendida que yo, al escuchar su platica

Me quede estático cuando escuche sus palabras, Charlie miro hacia atrás de mí y yo me di la vuelta rápidamente; Bella solo nos observaba mientras que por sus mejillas caían lagrimas.

- Bella… -comencé a decirle, pero ella me miro un segundo y se dio la media vuelta para echarse a correr

- Síguela Edward – me apremio Charlie – y mas te vale que en tu vida le vuelvas hacer daño a mi hija, porque me olvidare que tus padres son mis amigos.

- Sí – le conteste antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a Bella.

Podía ver su cabellera agitarse mientras corría entre la gente; la seguí, no sabía que tanto había escuchado de la plática, pero yo necesitaba disculparme, pedirle perdón aun fuera de rodillas, y rogarle porque no se fuera a Europa.

La alcancé en la entrada principal, se detuvo enfrente de una fuente; no volteo a verme pero tampoco huyo cuando la sostuve de su brazo.

- Bella – comencé a decirle

- Me lastimaste Edward – me dijo y por su voz me di cuenta que estaba llorando – y lo peor es que me lastimaste a propósito.

- Lo lamento tanto, por favor perdóname

- Pudiste haberme dicho la verdad, y juntos enfrentar a esa mujer…

- No podía Bella – le dije – el último día que estuvimos juntos, te fui a buscar a tu habitación, pero me encontré en tu cuarto a Sue, amenazo con decirle a Charlie que te iba buscar y le iba a inventar otras cosas; ella me dijo que tenía que terminar contigo o te mandaría a Europa. Se cuanto te gusta Forks, ahí está tu mamá, toda tu vida, no podía dejar que te hiciera eso…

- No lo entiendes? – me pregunto – parte de que ame Forks, es porque tú te encuentras ahí

- ¿Entonces si es tu decisión el marcharte? – mi voz se quebró al final, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso

- Si – me dijo – Forks ha perdido su belleza, no hay algo que me haga querer estar ahí.

- Bella, por favor no te vayas… yo te amo – le solté y ella levanto la mirada rápidamente

- Edward… - susurro

- No, no es necesario que me digas nada, ni siquiera que me perdones; pero por favor, yo muero si te alejas de mí.

- Yo también te amo – me dijo bajito y mi corazón salto feliz, al escuchar esas palabras – pero ¿Cómo confiar en ti, si no me cuentas todo? Y después de todo lo que me dijiste ese día

- Bella no… - comencé a negar rápidamente – yo no le pedí a nadie que fuera mi novia, no pienso en nadie más que en ti… y eso de que no me gustas – me sonroje – es un total blasfemia, Bella te amo, pero te quiero demasiado como para hacer que nuestra primera vez no sea especial

- Edward… – Bella sonrío un poco mientras sus ojos todavía estaban un poco llorosos

- Por favor Bella perdóname, perdóname y dale a este idiota la oportunidad de tratar de remediar su error; si es necesario dedicare cada noche y día de mi vida hasta que eso suceda.

- Prometes que nos contaremos todo de ahora en adelante – me miro – que los problemas que tengamos los solucionaremos entre los dos

- Sí, lo prometo

Bella se acerco a mí, mientras me sonreía; ella era un ángel al perdonarme, al darme otra oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor; me incline hacia ella y la rodee con mis brazos mientras mis labios encontraban los de ella. Había extrañado tanto esos labios, su calidez, su suavidad, su sabor; todo era tan único con mi Bella, ahora era nuevamente ¡mi Bella!. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, había aprendido que una relación era de dos, ninguno de nosotros podría tomar una decisión sin afectar de alguna manera al otro, ella y yo éramos una unidad, las dos partes de un todo; que simplemente ninguna podría sobrevivir sin la otra.

**********FIN**********

**hOLA! k les pareció? **

**escribí este one, como regalo para mi amiga Kary!, que cumplio años el 25 de Marzo pero pues como FF anduvo de loco todos estos días hasta hoy lo pude publicar... lo publique ese día pero en mi blog, junto con unas imagenes y el video de la canción Gotten de Slash; en el k me inspire para escribirlo! lo pueden pasar a ver a mi blog, el link esta en mi perfil!**

**muchas gracias de antemano a kien lo haya leido... y ya saben cualkier cosa... diganmelo en un review!**

**saludos! y besos vampiricos a todos!**

_**Bella-Bere**_


End file.
